Memory
by Incensio Lady
Summary: What if House had a hidden life, hidden even from himself? Slash. HP Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Author: Nox  
Title: Memory  
Pairing: House/ Snape  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of it, woe is me.  
Warnings: Slash, Crossover, Fluff.  
A.N. HBP does not exist I want a good!Snape for this story. Also  
Houseland is AU for our world and there is no J.K Rowling.

* * *

Greg House slept peacefully, curled protectively around his leg,  
swamped by many layers of bedding. He didn't notice the growing  
light in the room or the faint warmth in his body, he did however  
notice when he was yanked through the ethers to land unceremoniously  
in the Infirmary of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Well this is damn interesting" Greg commented wryly from the floor.  
He was in what looked to be an old-fashioned hospital and the people  
standing around him looked eclectic to say the least. The people  
surrounding him were dressed in cloaks and the eldest of the three  
looked ancient. The ancient man smiled.

"Welcome my boy to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am  
very sorry to have summoned you here without giving you prior  
warning but it was of the utmost importance. I am sure you know who  
I am but I shall introduce myself none the less, my name is Albus  
Dumbledore, and who might you be." Greg stared at the ancient man,  
Albus he supposed. What was clear was that he was senile, he  
wondered who the other two were, one looked like a nurse but the  
other looked like the strict schoolteachers of Greg's youth. He  
turned to face the nurse.

"Nurse, I think you should take the patient back to his bed, tut tut  
shouldn't let them wander off, I know it's fun but isn't letting the  
senile kidnap people a bit cruel?" The old man frowned.

"I am not senile dear boy, and you have not been kidnapped, you were  
summoned." Greg rolled his eyes.

"Okkkaaayyyy, and who was I summoned by, God, Allah, Jehovah,  
Aliens? Aliens would be cool if they held off the anal probes at  
least, a prostate check is bad enough." The old man frowned even  
deeper.

"We summoned you, using the Visistratum potion, surely you have  
heard of it." Greg reached for his Vicodin and quickly realised that  
being in his pyjamas he didn't have them. He swore quietly and let  
out a heavy sigh.

"The what?" The old man began to explain.

"The Visistratum Potion, summons two bonded soulmates into close  
proximity so an injured partner can heal quickly. Every Soulpair  
learns of it when they bond, though I must say I was very surprised  
to learn Severus was bonded." Greg was beginning to loose patience.

"What are you babbling about, witchcraft, potions, soulmates, I have  
no idea what you want with me but please put me back where you found  
me." The old man blinked, blinked again and settled into a shocked  
expression.

"You're a Muggle." He breathed. Greg pushed himself into a sitting  
position.

"I don't know what that is but it sounds rude. If you don't explain  
it I may have to pout." The old man still looked at Greg with a  
shocked expression. Then he seemed to come to his senses, he shut  
his jaw and schooled his expression blank.

"A Muggle is someone who is non magical." Greg raised an eyebrow.

"Magic? Oh goody we have the full spectrum of insanity." The old man  
chuckled.

"Not insanity my boy, just something you haven't encountered before.  
Magic is very much real and something we use everyday." Greg snorted.

"Right, prove it." The old man pulled a stick from his cloak and  
Greg floated from the floor onto a bed. It was Greg's turn to be  
stunned.

"There is also the fact that you are currently in Scotland and it is  
only a few hours since you fell asleep. Now, what is your name dear  
boy?" Greg answered on reflex.

"Dr Gregory House." The old man smiled.

"A doctor, medical or doctorate?"

"Medical"

"Well I'm sure you are very busy then, we should be able to return  
you home in a few hours, you should probably sleep, conserve your  
energy." He moved to leave the room and Greg sat up quickly.

"Wait! You can't just say that and leave, explain everything." The  
old man sighed.

"Magic is everywhere, but to save ourselves from being persecuted or  
martyred by the non-magical population we magic users have hidden  
ourselves in our own world, above, below and slightly to the left of  
yours. We have our own government, national sports and even  
different animals. We also have our own schools, Hogwarts is one of  
the most prestigious in all of Europe. Our curriculum includes  
Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and Potions. " He took a  
breath. "This is what you require extra information on. I will begin  
with explaining a soulbond. Every being has a predestined mate, many  
people may never encounter their soulmate and go on to have  
perfectly happy lives, but those who do meet and join with their  
soulmate are very happy and the bond comes with other bonuses. A  
soulbond is not readily apparent, even to the pair involved, there  
is no flash of light as they meet, no great sign they are  
predestined they just have the urge to be together, but this urge  
can be fought just like any other, this means there are actually  
very few soulbonds. There is a slightly higher number in the  
wizarding world but we believe that it is mostly because of the lack  
of stigma surrounding same sex soulbonds. A soulbond occurs during  
the consummation of a relationship and the formation of the bond is  
accompanied by a short white glow. Soulbonds vary but most allow  
limited empathy between partners and the alibility for one partner  
to feed off the energy of the other. That is the reason you were  
brought here, The Visistratum Potion is used to bring one member of  
a soulbond to the other when one is injured. The presence of their  
bonded can bring a person back from the very doors of death. And we  
needed you for just that reason, Severus was badly injured tonight  
and his body was shutting down, but now you have arrived he is  
recovering." The old man smiled. Most of the old man's speech was  
completely forgotten as Greg focused on one word.

"He? I think you're really mixed up, I've certainly never had sex  
with a man, I may have gotten pretty out of it a few times, but I  
think that is something I would remember." The old man really smiled  
then.

"But you wouldn't." Greg frowned, puzzled.

"How do you know that?" The old man drew a parchment from his cloak  
and he began to read.

"Albus, if you've received this letter I am dying or already dead.  
If you have possession of my body at this time and I am still living  
I ask you to use the Visistratum Potion. Yes I have a soulbond. We  
have been bonded for 8 years although he will not remember our  
bonding. When it became clear that the Dark Lord was not destroyed I  
deemed it to dangerous for my bonded to be exposed to the danger to  
come and I wiped all evidence of myself from his memory. It would be  
better for all parties if you removed the mindwipe, Greg doesn't  
deal well with being left in the dark. Severus Snape.

I received this letter two hours ago, it was set to appear to me in  
the event of Severus' imminent death. Naturally I was very surprised  
but none the less I activated Severus' Portkey. When he appeared he  
was in bad shape and was very close to death and so I ordered Poppy"  
The old man gestured to the nurse next to him. "To administer the  
Visistratum Potion. Unsurprisingly she was rather shocked but she  
administered the potion and you soon arrived." Greg was still  
confused but now also angry.

"This Severus, he asked you to remove the mind wipe, I assume this  
would return my memory and yet until I challenged you you never even  
mentioned it. Were you going to remove this mind wipe or leave me  
like this?" The old man looked flustered.

"You're handling the existence of our world very well Dr House for  
most Muggles it is a rather nasty surprise." Greg scowled.

"I'm trained in nasty surprises, now would you please answer my  
question." The old man looked briefly angry but acquiesced.

"It would be quite a shock to your system to have those memories  
returned so suddenly, especially after a shock such as this." The  
old man smiled benignly. Greg looked down his nose at him.

"As I said before I can handle nasty shocks and as Severus suggested  
it was removed I believe I'd like it removed." The old man sighed.

"If you are quite sure." Greg waved his hand

"Go right ahead." The Old Man held up his wand.

"Reversus Obliviate."

And the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Nox  
Title: Memory  
Pairing: House/ Snape  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of it, woe is me.  
Warnings: Slash, Crossover, Fluff.  
A.N. HBP does not exist I want a good!Snape for this story. Also  
Houseland is AU for our world and there is no J.K Rowling

* * *

It felt like someone was stabbing pins into his brain. Greg scrunched up, the pain in his leg a counterpoint to the stabbing in his head. 

Images started flashing across the back of his eyelids, small snapshots lasting only short moments, barely enough to catch more than a glimpse. Dark hair, a flash of white light, long smooth fingers. The images began to converge showing moments.

"_You're at my table." The dark haired man looked up and raised an eyebrow._

"_Really?" Greg tapped his cane against the table._

"_Very bad to steal from a cripple." The man smirked._

"_What if I am bad?" Greg looked at him for a moment before slipping into the chair beside him._

_

* * *

Severus gasped as Greg pinned him against the wall._

"_What…what are you doing?" Greg smirked._

"_Severus you know what we're here for, don't go all innocent on me now." Severus watched Greg for a moment before lunging out and claiming his mouth._

_Severus grunted as he came, arching his head back and clenching his hands on Greg's arms, his eyes flew open in time to see a soft white glow surrounding the bed._

"_Fuck! Greg…Open your eyes." Greg opened his eyes and scowled at Severus. Wait for it, Severus thought and Greg's eyes widened as he noticed the fading glow around the bed. Severus rolled off Greg and lay against his left side._

"_Do you believe in magic Greg?"_

_

* * *

Greg slowly woke up and drowsily reached for his pills, as he dry swallowed one and lay back down he noticed that the bed was empty beside him. Greg hauled himself out of bed and walked out into the living room. Severus was sitting on the couch wearing just his pants and holding his left forearm. He looked up as Greg stopped beside him, his hand uncovering an almost translucent tattoo of a skull and a snake._

"_Power corrupts and magic corrupts just like any other power. I was weak when I was young, and I joined a group called the Death Eaters who were ruled by a Dark Lord, we thought purebred wizards were the only ones who deserved the power and were willing to do anything to remove those we saw as unworthy. It took me less than a week after I was initiated to realize what we were doing was wrong but it was already too late. You didn't leave the service of the Dark Lord unless you died, so I became a spy. Seven years ago the Dark Lord disappeared as did his mark." He gestured to the tattoo. "This morning it started to come back." Severus looked up at Greg. _

"_It's not safe for you to be with me anymore if he finds out about you I don't think I can protect you. You need to forget me." Greg sat down._

"_How..." Severus interrupted him._

"_I can make you forget, you won't remember me, you'll be safer that way." Greg's face twisted in anger._

"_You think that you can send me away like a good little woman, well fuck you Severus." He stood up to walk out, but Severus grabbed his arm. _

"_I won't be able to contact you, I won't be able to tell anyone about you and it's more then possible I will die and if I can't keep you hidden you will die Greg. He will curse you so it feels as though your nerves are being scraped by a knife, he will make it feel as though your intestines are roasting, he will skin you alive and he will make me watch! The only way to keep you safe is if you don't remember me." Greg sat down again and lent against Severus._

"_When?" _

"_As soon as possible." _

"_Tomorrow?" Severus nodded and Greg pulled him from the couch and back into the bedroom._

"_I think I'll call in sick today."_

_

* * *

Greg was standing in front of Severus who was holding his wand._

"_Are you ready?" Greg scowled at him then lunged forward and kissed him hard, pulling Severus' lean body against his own._

"_Don't die." Severus smirked shakily and raised his wand._

"_Obliviate!" _


End file.
